Lágrimas e Chuva
by Kamiragem
Summary: Você já se perguntou o que aconteceu com Anne, Marine e Lucy na sua primeira noite ao regressarem de Zefir depois de matarem Esmeralda? COMPLETO.


Título: Lágrimas e chuva

Série: Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth

Autor: Mayabi Yoruno

Gênero: Songfic

Classificação: Livre

Cronologia: Exatamente entre a primeira e a segunda fase do manga.

Resumo: Como terá sido a primeira noite de Lucy, Marine e Anne depois de retornar de Zefir pela primeira vez? Essa song foi feita usando a música de Kid Abelha que lhe dá o título, ou seja, "Lágrimas e chuva".

Considerações: Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não pertence a mim, assim como seus personagens é tudo obra das maravilhosas 'meninas' da CLAMP, se uma dia elas passassem na minha frente eu me curvaria sem pensar... bom, mas aí eu tive que escrever então peguei elas um pouquinho...

Agradecimentos: A pessoa que é dona do CD de Kid Abelha lá em casa (não sei quem é até hj) e aos meus vizinhos que ainda não reclamaram de ouvir as mesmas músicas todo dia!

Lágrimas e chuva

(songfic completo)

Isso, isso não é justo! –gritou Lucy em meio a Tokyo Tower. O lugar estava lotado de estudantes em passeios escolares. Entre elas estavam também Anne e Marine, que no memento estavam abraçadas a Lucy e pareciam estar chorando. Isso deixou as colegas de escola meio confusas, já que não era de conhecimento de ninguém que aquelas três se conhecessem...

#Casa de Lucy:

Cheguei em casa! – Diz Lucy sentindo alívio em pronunciar as palavras depois de tudo.

Que bom que chegou, você foi a Tokyo Tower hoje, não foi? – Pergunta Satoru, o mais velho dos irmãos da menina.

É, fui sim... – Diz Lucy como rosto meio contraído, tentando disfarçar o mal estar que vinha ao pensar no que tinha acabado de se passar com sua vida... Ela tinha sido levada pra outro mundo, lutado, tornado-se uma guerreira e então tivera que matar a pessoa que pensava estar salvando... e tudo por amor... ela ainda não entendia como isso podia ser possível.

Lucy, tá tudo bem? – Satoru olhou pra ela preocupado, obrigando-a a sair de seus pensamentos.

Não... nada Satoru. – Ela dá as costas pra não olhar nos olhos do irmão. Seria muito ruim se ela chorasse na frente dele por que provavelmente ele faria questão que ela contasse o que havia ocorrido e esse era um segredo que ela não estava disposta a compartilhar. – Eu vou me trocar e me deitar, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Quer um pouco de chá? Vou preparar pra você. – Satoru ficou mais preocupado, ele sentia que aquilo tudo era mais que uma simples dor de cabeça, mas respeitou o espaço da irmã.

Takeru e Massaru entram então na sala conversando animadamente, mas logo eles sentem o clima estranho no local.

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pergunta Massaru se dirigindo pra Lucy.

Está chorando Lucy? – continua Takeru...

É só uma dor de cabeça, mas eu já vou fazer um chá pra ela e vai ficar tudo bem. – Diz Satoru poupando a irmã de mais perguntas 'quando ela estiver pronta ela vem falar conosco' ele pensa.

Está passando mal? Não é melhor chamar um médico? – Takeru está mais que preocupado agora.

Eu estou bem, só preciso me deitar um pouco. – Retruca Lucy indo para o quarto.

"Eu perco o sono e choro

Sei que quase desespero

Mas não sei porque..."

A noite foi terrível para Lucy, depois que o irmão foi levar chá pra ela no quarto os outros dois foram ver se ela estava bem. É claro que Lucy adorava ser mimada pelos irmãos, mas essa noite só queria ficar sozinha pra ver o que faria dali em diante. Hikari ficou ao seu lado como um valente companheiro que jamais a abandonaria e ele sabia que ela não queria brincar hoje. E como sempre eles se comunicaram num jeito só deles...

Quando ela finalmente pegou no sono os fantasmas de sua estadia curta em Zefir vieram lhe fazer companhia em pesadelos. Acordar gritando e chorando alarmou a casa. Seu quarto ficou lotado de preocupação. Satoru a abraçou afagando-lhe os cabelos e tentando aclama-la.

Lucy, se você contar o que está havendo pode ser mais fácil...

Eu sinto muito mano, mas é uma coisa tão minha... – Ela disse baixinho ainda chorando no ombro do irmão. – Eu tenho que resolver sozinha...

Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer... saiba que estaremos sempre aqui pra te ajudar. – Disse Satoru dando-lhe um último beijo na testa e arrastando os outros pra fora do quarto.

Manos... – Chama Lucy e eles se viram. – Obrigada.

E eles saem especulando interiormente o que podia estar fazendo mal a irmã... Lucy fica na cama e se encolhe, encostando o rosto no joelho e pensando 'vocês não me merecem...'

"A noite é muito longa

Eu sou capaz de certas coisas

Que eu não quis fazer

Será que alguma coisa nisso tudo faz sentido

A vida é sempre um risco

Eu tenho medo..."

#Casa de Marine:

A chegada de uma Marine quieta e silenciosa deixa seus pais surpresos.

Ela foi direto pro quarto... será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Diz a mãe da garota.

Provavelmente está nervosa com o torneio de esgrima depois de amanhã. – Responde o pai um pouco mais calmo.

Ele pensou em falar com a filha durante o jantar mas ela não desceu, disse que estava sem fome e ficou no quarto... a chuva caía sem cautela e ficou assim a noite toda.

"Lágrimas e chuva molham o vidro da janela

Mas ninguém me vê"

No quarto, Marine se troca em gestos automáticos, está sem fome, sem sono, sem vontade... se ela não estivesse em casa podia jurar que como em Zefir o céu estava refletindo seus sentimentos agora.

Olha na parede uma espada suspensa por dois ganchos apropriados. Antes da tarde de hoje tudo o que isso a lembraria é de um campeonato de esgrima que estava por vir, mas agora na sua mente apenas as lembranças de Zefir estão fortes tirando toda concentração pra qualquer outra coisa.

Ela senta na cama, tenta se acalmar. Olha na janela a chuva que cai e chora... suas lágrimas distorcem sua visão, então ela resolve pegar seu diário e de dirigir a sua mesa... escreve ali, durante a noite inteira...

"O mundo é muito injusto

Eu dou plantão dos meus problemas

Que eu quero esquecer

Será que existe alguém

Ou algum motivo importante

Que justifique a vida

Ou pelo menos esse instante"

#Residência da Anne:

Anne entra na sala e encontra a irmã que a recebe com um belíssimo sorriso.

Anne-chan, você esteve na Tokyo Tower? Trouxe os doces que eu pedi?

Anne está mais séria que de costume e lamenta:

Desculpe irmã Celeste, eu não me lembrei...

Tudo bem, depois eu passo lá e compro eu mesma, você parece meio triste,aconteceu algo que te chateia:

Peço que não se preocupe, não foi nada demais. – Anne força um sorriso que sai meio desajeitado. – Vou subir, ainda tenho um trabalho pra fazer...

Espero que fique tudo bem mana. – Diz Celeste pra Anne que já está na metade da escada 'sempre que acontece alguma coisa ela enterra a cabeça em algum trabalho... que será que houve?...' pensa por um instante.

"Eu vou contando as horas

E fico ouvindo passos

Quem sabe o fim da história

De mil e uma noites de suspense no meu quarto."

Deitada em sua cama Anne fica triste olhando para as mãos, onde estaria o anel dado por Ferio. Onde estava Ferio? E Zefir? O que tinha acontecido com o mundo mágico depois da sua partida?

Ela vira pro lado e as lágrimas molham o travesseiro. Não tem cabeça pra fazer o tal trabalho agora, seu espírito e sua mente estão em Zefir, estão com Ferio...

É Lucy, você tem razão... – Ela sussurra baixinho. – Isso não é nada justo...

"Será... que existe... alguém... no mundo?"

Fim.

Espero que tenha gostado... ficou meio down mas acho que sempre quis saber um pouco mais do período em que elas foram pra Terra e imagino que tenha sido mais ou menos assim!

Beijos

Mayabi Yoruno


End file.
